


Leave It To Us

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mind Reading, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a new ability out of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave It To Us

The first time it happened, Sam was standing in line in a burger joint, right behind a big, greasy trucker-type. He was impatient with the slow service. He'd already grabbed the six pack of beer, Dean was waiting back at the motel, and all he wanted was to eat, drink a bit, and crawl into bed.

Just as he was about to turn around and leave, go find somewhere else to pick up some food, he heard, crystal clear from the guy in front of him, _Hurry up already, I have to get home or I'll miss Barbie of Swan Lake!_

Sam blinked, several times, sure he'd heard wrong. No way that guy would say something like that out loud (Barbie of Swan Lake, really?), he looked like the type of man that would rather eat rusty nails than talk about his feelings (sort of like Dean...)

Just then, the guy got his food and turned to leave, but stopped when he noticed Sam gaping at him. "What's up with you?"

Sam shook his head and moved forward to the counter. He was probably just imagining things. Either that or the guy was a lot different than he looked.

He'd practically forgotten about it by the time he got back to the motel.

*

The second time it happened, Dean was with him. They were sitting in a diner, and Dean was shamelessly flirting with the waitress as usual. Sam was busy reading through the newspaper for possible jobs.

The waitress, a pretty young blonde, came back to refill their coffees. Dean grinned up at her. "So, you working late today, sweetheart?"

Katie, her nametag said, cocked her hip and tossed her hair. "Not too late."

Sam wasn't looking at her, but he heard it when she said, _Aw, look at him flirting with me, trying to get into my pants. How cute. Sorry sugar, I don't swing that way, but I think I'll humor you just for the hell of it._

He snorted into his cup as she walked away. Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "Something funny?"

How had Dean not heard that? Maybe he was pretending she hadn't said that, for the sake of his pride. Yeah, that was probably it. 

"Never mind, man. There's a possible haunting." He showed Dean the article, they started talking about the case, and the moment passed. 

*

That should have been the end of it, except it happened again, and again, and again. Too many times. Over and over he heard people saying things that nobody should have been willing to say out loud. Dirty, embarrassing secrets, or rude comments. Sometimes he was by himself, and other times Dean was with him. Every time nobody reacted to the statement. Dean never laughed or made a face or anything. Sam was the only one who could hear the people.

He was finally looking straight at someone when it happened. Dean was filling up the Impala, and Sam had gone in for some sodas. The pimply teen behind the counter scanned the purchases slowly. _Wow, he's so buff. Maybe if I drink protein shakes and order that exercise machine I saw on TV I can get like that too._

At this point, he was used to hearing the random comments people said out loud, but the kid's lips never moved. He hadn't spoken out loud. Probably none of them had. All along he had been, what...hearing people's thoughts?

Sam went back out to the car in a daze. He could read minds now? How, why? Did it have something to do with his visions? They were the only powers he'd ever had up until then. How many powers was he going to develop? 

Dean got in behind the wheel and shut the door, giving him an odd look. "You okay, Sam?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Mind reading. It could be useful, he supposed, and it wasn't like it happened all the time, so he could learn to live with it.

*

It did turn out to be fairly useful. Sam couldn't control when it happened, but it did choose some opportune moments to pop up, like when one of their witnesses was lying to them, or someone was possessed. It was pretty easy to recognize when someone was a demon, usually because they would be thinking about how much they were looking forward to killing the Winchesters.

_Sam and Dean Winchester! I don't believe it, this is going to be fun._

He barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he threw holy water at the demon and started an exorcism. The demon went streaming out and the girl fell to the ground, unconscious but alive.

Dean blinked at him. "How did you know?" 

He shrugged. "I just had a feeling."

*

Sam wasn't entirely sure why he didn't just tell Dean that he read people's minds sometimes. It just wasn't all that important. Why give his brother reason to worry when there was nothing to panic over? It was just something that happened, and sometimes it helped them, and sometimes it was a minor annoyance (like, he really didn't want to know that the Sheriff in the last town had an onion fetish.) Surprisingly, it hadn't happened with Dean yet. He was glad; that would be invading his brother's privacy, even if he couldn't help it. Maybe it just didn't work with Dean.

Except it totally did.

Sam was laying on his bed flipping channels, and Dean was using the laptop. It was a reversal of how things usually went, and he was suspicious of whether Dean was actually researching, or if he was watching porn.

_So fucking beautiful._

And there it was. He sat up, aiming a glare at Dean. "Dude! Are you watching porn on my laptop again?"

"What?" Dean looked at him in surprise, and it seemed real. "No, Sammy."

Huffing, he turned back to the TV. He didn't quite believe Dean, but he didn't feel like explaining about the reading thoughts thing, so he let it go.

*

After that, it started happening with Dean more and more often, and less with random people. It was like the ability had been searching for a single target, and settled on Dean. Sam heard his thoughts multiple times a day now, whether it was while they were driving ( _That gravel road was hell on Baby last night, need to check her out later_ ), or while they were right in the middle of hunting something ( _Sam, to the left! Damn, ducked nicely, that's my boy_ ), or even when he was trying to sleep ( _Little bitch, stealing the extra blanket, someone's getting cold water dumped on them tomorrow_.)

It made him uncomfortable, like he was prying into Dean's head on purpose, even though he obviously wasn't. Still, he hadn't heard anything bad, so it wasn't like it was going to wreck their relationship or anything.

Until he heard Dean jacking off.

*

If Sam hadn't taken the first shower, it wouldn't have happened. Not then, anyway. Since his own shower was already over with, Dean clearly felt like he could take as much time as he needed.

He was half asleep when he started hearing what Dean was thinking. _Fucking...been at least a week since I got any. Way too long, last time was with that redhead. The mouth on her, god, she knew what she was doing. And damn, her tits._

Sam rolled over and shoved his face into his pillow. Hopefully, he wouldn't hear anything else. The last thing he needed when he was trying to sleep was to get hard.

_Fuck, only thing hotter would be watching her going down on Sam._

His eyes popped open. What?

_Wouldn't let her do it, though...would just push her out of the way, suck Sam myself. His fucking huge, gorgeous dick. He'd grab my head, make me take it all, even if I choked._

Sam was staring up at the ceiling now, not even seeing it. What the hell? Dean was...he was...

_He'd pull out, come on my face. Or not even let me finish, just put me on my back and shove in, fuck me so hard I'd feel it for days, so goddamn hard, my ass would be so raw, wouldn't even be able to walk the next morning. Oh, fuck, or up against the wall, and if I lost it before he told me to he'd make me lick it up._

Was this what Dean thought of every time he jacked off? Doing those things with Sam?

_Nngh, over the hood of the Impala, just shove me down and take me, fuck, my favorite things in the world... Sam, the Impala and sex all at once, my heart would probably burst. Goddamn, fucking, we'd just pull over and do it right on the side of the road, anyone who drove by would see... Oh fuck, fuck, Sammy!_

There was nothing else after that, so Dean had either finished, or he just wasn't hearing the rest. When his brother came out of the bathroom he pretended to be asleep; in reality, he didn't sleep for the rest of the night. He was exhausted the next day.

*

After that, Sam stopped hearing other people's thoughts. It was only Dean from then on, for no good reason he could think of. Almost all the time, as well. Not like he was even thinking about that, though. He was too busy being distracted by Dean's incestuous thoughts.

He usually only thought about the things he wanted Sam to do to him while he was in the shower. It was like he only allowed himself to have those thoughts then, and the rest of the time, it was just regular stuff. About cases, and the Impala, and all the normal things Sam assumed Dean would think about.

But once he was in the bathroom, he let it all loose, in a flood of lust and want. More than once Sam ended up hard himself, Dean's thoughts were so graphic. He had a dirty mind, and the images he put in Sam's head! He refused to ever touch himself, and always ended up tense and miserable with a hard on that just wouldn't quit.

The disturbing thing was, he wasn't disgusted by Dean wanting him like that. Not really. He was more disappointed in himself that he'd never noticed. Apparently he didn't know his brother as well as he'd thought.

And, he hated to admit it, but he _was_ curious about what it would be like, if they really did all the things Dean wanted.

He was afraid he might start to want it too.

*

Now Sam had those images in his head all the time, and he thought about it, even when Dean wasn't jerking off. Dean sucking his cock. Fucking Dean. Hell, kissing Dean. He had the ideas in his mind, and it was hard to resist doing it. As it was, he found himself frequently staring at Dean's mouth, his ass. Just watching him.

And it made him think, really consider whether this wasn't something he'd been wanting for a while now as well. Surely crap like this didn't come out of nowhere. You didn't just start wanting your older brother out of nowhere one day, even if you were listening in on their masturbation fantasies. It didn't work like that. Maybe this had always been in his mind, and Sam had just subconsciously shoved it down, piled things on top of it, and hid it away without even realizing. He wouldn't have even known he wanted Dean.

One day during his own shower, he put his hand on his dick and pictured it, having sex with Dean. It took two strokes and he was coming, hard and ridiculously quickly.

Holy fuck. Dean wasn't the only one.

*

It became apparent to Sam that he had two things to do. Actually make his move on Dean, and let his brother know he could hear his thoughts. It was time to stop hiding it.

He waited until they'd had a decent day and Dean was relaxed and in a good mood. They were both lounging on their respective beds, drinking beer, and just enjoying the quiet. Pity he had to break it.

Taking a deep breath, Sam sat up. "I have something to tell you."

"S'okay, Sam, I already know you play with My Little Ponies. I won't judge you," Dean smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny, you jerk. I'm serious, man." He waited until Dean had sat up as well, mirroring him, their knees almost brushing in the small gap between the beds. Sam licked his suddenly dry lips, noting that Dean followed the movement. "I can, uh." Get it over with. Like ripping off a band-aid, right? "I can hear people's thoughts. Well, not people, not anymore. It's just you now."

Dean's eyes widened and his face paled. "What the fuck? You can- my mind, Sam, you've been reading my mind? For how long?"

"I swear, Dean, I haven't been doing it on purpose!"

"How _long_?"

"It started about six months ago," Sam sighed. "But I've only been able to hear yours for like a month and a half."

"And you didn't tell me before now why?" Dean jumped up and began pacing, then swung around to glare at him. "How much have you heard?" His expression went frightened. "Sam, what have you heard?"

Pitching his voice low in an effort not to send Dean running for the hills, Sam answered, "It's okay, Dean. I know." His brother looked horrified, and he hurried on. "I heard you, in the shower. Several times, actually. I know that you want me."

Dean stumbled backwards, towards the door, his thoughts suddenly filling Sam's head in a panicked rush. _Fuck, he knows, he knows, he's gonna kick my ass, he's going to leave, never going to talk to me again, no, no, he knows everything been reading my mind for months, fuck fuck fuck._

Sam stood up and approached Dean. "Calm down, Dean, I'm not going to leave."

He jerked in surprise when Sam answered his thoughts. "Stop it! Get out of my head. Damn it, Sammy, you have no right to be hearing anything I think!"

"I can't help it, Dean! It just started one day, okay? And I didn't hear anything from you until you were watching porn on my laptop-"

Dean blinked. "You mean when you accused me of watching porn on your computer. I wasn't watching porn." He rubbed a hand over his face. "I was watching you."

He really had been telling the truth when he said he wasn't watching porn. So it was Sam he'd called beautiful. Huh. "The point is, I know. I'm not going to leave, or stop talking to you, or anything else. I just, I know, and I think I want it too. You, I mean."

"You think?" There was poorly concealed hope in Dean's eyes, and in his thoughts.

"I know. I figure I must have wanted you like that for a long time and not known it, just push-" Sam never got any farther, because Dean practically launched himself at him, grabbing his collar and slamming their lips together.

Sam stumbled back a step with a grunt, but it didn't stop him from latching onto Dean's hips and hauling him as close as he could get. He parted his lips, and Dean immediately did his best to shove his tongue down Sam's throat.

The kiss went on for a minute, slow and exploring, until Sam had to break away or suffocate. He turned his head to one side, just breathing, but Dean wouldn't be stopped; he simply started sucking on Sam's neck instead of his tongue.

His knees almost buckled, because damn that felt good. "Dean, ah, Dean, wait."

Pulling back, obviously not pleased to be interrupted in the process of giving Sam what felt like the mother of all hickies, Dean asked, "What? Did you change your mind? You can't fucking mess with my head like that, man."

"No, of course not, I wouldn't. Just wanted to be sure you were okay in taking this farther."

"Protecting my virtue? How sweet, Sam, but I'm not a teenage girl or a blushing virgin," Dean said with a snort.

Sam backed up to one of the beds and sat down on the end. "Maybe not, but have you ever been with a guy before?" 

Dean was there in a flash, straddling him and unbuttoning his shirt, whispering low and hot into his ear, "No, but I've always been a quick learner." He yanked the shirt off, leaning down to run his tongue over Sam's collarbone. "I pick up on things fast." Even as he spoke he was sliding to the ground and opening Sam's jeans.

Sam watched, slightly dazed, as Dean reached in and pulled out his dick. "Fucking gorgeous," he murmured, before opening his mouth and just...going to town. It was messy, spit and precome getting all over Dean's face, and he wasn't very good at it. He kept choking whenever he tried to take more than half of Sam's length, but it still felt spectacular, his mouth all wet heat and suction.

He just kept going at it, and when Sam opened his eyes (he didn't know when he'd closed them) and looked back down, to see Dean with his lips stretched so wide around Sam's cock, head bobbing, and his hand, holy fuck, Dean's hand shoved down the front of his own jeans, jacking himself as he blew Sam.

Dean pulled off suddenly, and he couldn't help but whine at the loss of that perfect mouth. "Sam, you could, if you wanted. Y'know."

"Could?" Sam was having trouble processing anything, and he was so close to just shoving Dean back down. But no, that wasn't good. Had to let him breathe, or stop if he wanted. His dick very strongly protested against that.

"You could...c'mon, you said you could read my mind." _You can fuck my mouth if you wanna, Sam. Just push me down and make me take it. I won't break._

Sam remembered some of Dean's fantasies. It seemed like he had a thing for Sam taking control. He could work with that, and anyway, he really wanted Dean's mouth back on him. "If that's what you want," he growled, wrapping a hand around Dean's neck and pushing him forward.

Opening his mouth again, Dean moaned around him as he was shoved down, even as he gagged when Sam's cock hit the back of his throat. Sam fucked his mouth hard and fast and Dean seemed to love it, making almost as much noise as Sam, fisting his own dick where he'd pulled it out of his jeans.

He was so close so fast it took him by surprise. "Dean," he groaned. "'m close, I'm, shit, your mouth is just...first time doing this, fuck, you are a fast learner."

Dean pulled back until just the head of Sam's dick was in his mouth, stroking the rest of Sam's length with his free hand.

"Fuck, oh god, fucking fuck," Sam gasped as he went off, emptying into Dean's willing mouth. His brother didn't manage to swallow it all; a bit seeped out of his mouth. "Holy shit, Dean." He slid off the bed (easy enough, his legs were jelly anyway) and landed on his knees beside Dean, drawing him in for a kiss and licking the spare come off of his face.

Dean was still jacking himself. Sam knocked his hand away and took over. Two pulls was all it took before Dean was coming all over his hand, shout muffled into the kiss.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing lazily, sated. Sam hadn't been paying much attention to Dean's thoughts but they drifted to him now, warm and heavy with contentment.

_Fucking amazing, Sam. Could become addicted to that. Already am. Damn, I have a feeling I won't be able to walk tomorrow._

"Damn right you won't," Sam smirked as he finally got around to standing up. "In fact, you won't be going anywhere. There's no way I'll be done with you by tomorrow." He offered Dean a hand.

"I expect you to fulfill that promise," Dean grinned back, leaning forward for another kiss. "If either of us are able to get out of bed in the morning, I'll be very disappointed."

"Shut up and get naked." They'd have to deal with the whole mind reading thing, of course (Dean was going to be pissed later on, once he'd had more time to think about the fact that Sam had the ability for months before telling him) and there was probably going to be freakouts and fights in the near future...

But for now? Sam was going to do every dirty thing he could imagine to Dean. And vice versa, of course.

And he was going to damn well enjoy it.


End file.
